


Lights, Camera, Lip Gloss!

by DropsOfAutumn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel/Devil costumes, F/F, Fem Keith (Voltron), Fem Shiro (Voltron), Femslash, Genderswap, Lingerie, Making out in the Dressing Room, Pining, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfAutumn/pseuds/DropsOfAutumn
Summary: They definitely have to re-shoot this frame, because Keith looks way too innocent for her devil outfit while Shiro’s mischievous grin is anything but angelic.But it’s not Keith’s fault, really, because she’s not to blame for the things Shiro whispered in Keith’s ears, anything but innocent, making the blood boil in her veins as Shiro’s hand sneaks her way to Keith’s ass, giving it a light squeeze.“Later.” Shiro grins.And Keith has never anticipated anything more.***Or the one in which they make out in a dressing room wearing cute lingerie.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69
Collections: Femsheith Exchange 2020





	Lights, Camera, Lip Gloss!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Infie/Kaien](https://twitter.com/existence_proof) as part of the [Femsheith Exchange](https://twitter.com/femsheith) <3  
> I merged two prompts and I had SO much fun writing this!   
> "Sheith are models who people expect to be rivals but they end up hitting it off" & "Sheith as idols who are supposed to promote a lip gloss with an angel/devil theme and they try out the lip gloss on each other".  
> Thank you so much for the amazing ideas, I really hope you like my take on it. 💕
> 
> Big thank you to [Robin](https://twitter.com/stardropdream) for being an amazing beta! 🧡

***  
  
Keith hates the costume she’s supposed to wear. 

It’s too much lace and shows way too much of a cleavage that’s clearly not there. She’s learned not to be self-conscious about her body in her three years in the model industry. There are enough ways to conceal tiny flaws with high heels, the right posing, and push-up bras. But damn, this costume shows too much skin even for her. And a little bit more padding would have been nice, she thinks, as she stares at herself in the full-length mirror in her dressing room. 

She’s barely wearing more than underwear, lace and frills adorning every inch of a delicate corset that’s supposed to trick people into believing she actually has something close to curvy hips. There is even lace tied into her ponytails, flowing down her shoulders, and Keith reminds herself to pay special attention to that. She does not want to end up tangled in the camera set or setting herself on fire.

The colors are nice, though. Mostly black with red accents, like the tips of the cheap wings she’s supposed to wear. It’s not just any red – it’s blood red. 

Just like her lips, dark red against her pale skin. 

It’s a beautiful contrast to her black hair and her black outfit, Keith has to admit.

She’s sure some poor intern had to google the reddest lipstick in existence for this shoot. Because she knows the lipgloss she’s about to flash into the camera is nowhere near as red and vibrant as the color on her lips right now indicates. She’s been in the business long enough to know which tricks they use. Heck, she knows they will edit her lips to be even brighter in post-production, just to make it stick out even more on billboard signs. Been there, done that. Most times, she doesn’t even blink when she sees another picture of herself on the streets, edited so much she can hardly recognize her features. 

She’s learned not to care. 

To top her devil look, there are tiny horns clipped into her hair and someone had the audacity to attach an actual tail to her backside which swings with every movement of her hips, ending in a soft curl and topped with a pointy heart. Making her look like a cheap Halloween costume. Sexy Devil, come to punish you for not brushing your teeth, or something.

Keith sighs. This damn commercial better makes her ratings rise through the roof.

“Keith? Five more minutes?” Keith does not even have time to answer the knock on her door when her manager’s head appears in the doorframe. Pidge has perfected her significant look of carrying a stack of papers in one hand and balancing her phone in the other, always ready to snap another picture of Keith for her Social Media platforms or putting out a fire when two production companies fight over the rights to publish Keith’s pictures. 

Keith follows her out, grabbing a lace dressing gown on her way. Classy, Keith thinks, as she notices how the dressing gown is mostly see-through and not doing a great job to cover her any better than her costume. 

The first things she notices are that there are way too many people running around and the air is filled with the sound of clicking camera shutters and producers screaming for coffee. And then her eyes land on today’s set.

The set is beautiful, angelic. A white recamier sits in the middle of white walls, loaded with throw pillows in white and light pink. Several white curtains flow from the ceiling, some made from lace, the illumination of the studio light painting beautiful shapes onto the furniture. Keith can already imagine how lovely the shapes will look on her skin, bathing her in the softest glow.   
  
She does not fit in at all, not with her black outfit. But that must be the whole point of this commercial, she thinks. Playing with contrasts. The innocent whites will do wonders to make the color of her lips pop even more. It’s a clever concept, considering there are two lines of products to be filmed today. She has an idea what the other set must look like.

Keith’s assumption is confirmed when she catches dark shapes in the corner of her eye. On the other side of the room, she can make out the other set. It’s all blacks and reds, a big black bed half-hidden behind veils in black flowing from the ceiling. Tons of pillows and blankets lie on the bed, all in dark hues and adorned with bloody accents. The set seems to be equally elaborate as the white one. 

And there’s an equally beautiful angel lounging on the bed.

She’s all clad in angelic whites and pink, the lace of her white bra outlining the most beautiful pair of breasts. There are way more frills and lace involved in the costume, neatly hugging the muscular frame of the other model. 

Keith has seen Shiro before. 

At charity galas and in commercials on television. 

She’s a well-known model, maybe just as popular as Keith herself – which might be the reason the producer booked them both for this CM. Having the two hottest newcomers of the year join in one lip gloss commercial would do wonders for their sales – and boost both models’ ratings. 

Signing her up for the deal was one clever move from Pidge, Keith has to admit. 

Where Keith is thin and lean, Shiro is all muscles and curvy hips, her strong abs framed by the beautiful lace flowing from her bra. Her thick biceps stand out against the delicate clothing, creating a mesmerizing contrast. As she moves into another pose, Keith can make out the cute panties which are way too tiny to hug her toned legs completely. The fact that Shiro is wearing a white dressing gown, draped casually over her shoulder, is a blessing and a curse at the same time. It’s the same lacy thing Keith has just slipped into, hiding too much of Shiro’s pristine thighs while highlighting the flowing curve of her hips. Keith sees why the costume manager put her in a corset – next to Shiro’s very female waist-to-hip ratio, Keith herself is a stick figure. 

And Keith sees the appeal, knows why the producers choose her for the angelic theme. She looks perfect in the attire – despite her size, or maybe even exactly because of it. Beautiful, ethereal. Her white hair framing the sharp features of her face, long strands falling softly over her shoulders, hiding the most delicate collarbone. Keith gulps as she lets her eyes wander higher.

What stands out the most are Shiro’s lips, bright pink and curving in an innocent smile. 

Perfectly angelic. It’s so ethereal Keith wants to puke rainbows. 

Still, she can’t keep her gaze from wandering, can’t stop herself from staring at deep and beautiful eyes, grey shades framed by the thick blackness of eyeliner, fake lashes and intensely pink eyeshadow.

And Keith nearly loses her composure when she sees Shiro wink at her.

Keith must give off the perfect deer-in-the-headlights look, because the angelic smile on Shiro’s lips turns into a knowing one. A smug one. 

As Keith fixates on Shiro’s eyes, Shiro’s mouth shapes into a soft ‘o’. And when Shiro shifts the next time, it’s into a more suggestive pose, like putting her naked skin on display for Keith, who has to hold her breath.

Of course, Keith knows the rumors. Everybody does. 

Shiro and Keith, the biggest rivals in the model world, always battling over the most expensive campaigns, the better body, the more handsome men. 

But Keith also knows it’s all lies. 

Because she’s never met Shiro before. 

The closest they have been was at opposite sides of the buffet at a charity gala. Also, there is no battle over any body shape, because Shiro’s sweet tooth is just as legendary as the fact that she spends a lot of time working out, while Keith is blessed with her mother’s genetics. 

Keith is very much not interested in men so there is no chasing, to begin with. And based on who Keith’s seen accompany Shiro to charity events, she isn’t interested either. 

Which might be the reason Keith’s blood boils even more right now, Keith has to admit. 

Yeah, sure, everyone thinks they’re rivals. But that isn’t how Keith thinks about Shiro at all – and oh, she’s been thinking about her a lot. 

The second Keith saw her in some commercial, Keith knew she was falling hard. 

Shiro is hot, sexy, and… well, perfect. With an innocent smile on her lips and a charming way with words, Shiro manages not only to charm reporters in interviews. Keith knows she’s just another victim to Shiro’s good looks and her incredibly nice personality. 

On more than one occasion, she found herself scrolling through Shiro’s Social Media feeds, lusting over muscular legs and strong abs. 

The memory of those nights might well be the reason for the blush creeping to Keith’s cheeks when she has to watch Shiro loll around in nothing but underwear, winking at Keith.

Keith, who is proud when she manages not to trip over a set of camera cables the second Shiro opens her legs suggestively, sending another wink in her direction. One of her fingers rolls playfully over the corner of her lips and it’s enough to coil a warmth in Keith’s stomach. 

_Hot damn,_ Keith whispers. 

Never has she been happier for Pidge to appear out of nowhere and push her into the direction of the set, draping her on the recamier. 

Luckily for Keith, there are a lot of people and cameras between her and the other set, blocking the view to Shiro nearly completely. She has to focus on the camera anyway. It’s her job, and she’s grown quite good at playing with the camera over the past few months. At least her ratings tell her so (and Pidge glowing at her over coffee in the mornings, showing her numbers and figures Keith does not understand - but they are all bright green and going upwards, so that must be a good thing.)  
  
The producer tells her to start out as innocently as possible, and so Keith does. 

It’s easy playing with the camera, sending innocent smiles while lounging around on the sofa. She’s on her belly for now, her legs leisurely crossed in the air, her face resting on one hand while the other is occupied with her hair, playing with the lace and the strands of her ponytails. She might be in her mid-twenties, but Keith knows she can pull off the innocent school girl whenever it’s needed.

After a few very chaste takes with lots of happy smiles and surprised giggles, she’s slowly getting a bit braver, her innocent smiles turning suggestive. She crosses her legs as she rolls to the side, lolling around and stretching her limbs while her eyes never leave the camera. 

At some point she loses her robe, lazing around on the set in just the frilly underwear they put her into, her long limbs on full display. 

“Let’s take a few shots with you standing,” one of the producers says and Keith is happy to oblige. She sits up and wanders over to where the lacy curtains flow from the ceiling, catching one to hide behind. Though she knows full well that the lace won’t hide a thing. But it’s easy to purse her lips for the camera as she lifts a finger to her mouth. As if she wants to let the viewer in on a secret. 

Which she does not. 

Keith has no interest in any of the people watching this commercial and falling for her. 

No, her interest lies elsewhere. Because what she sees as she looks right past the camera is way better than anything any rating can ever give her.

Shiro is sitting on the edge of the bed of her set, her mouth wide open and her eyes fixed on Keith.

There seems to be a break over at Shiro’s set, for she is definitely not posing for any camera. Because Keith can see the surprise in the other woman’s face, can see the blush on her cheeks as her eyes are set on Keith. And Keith does the first thing that comes to her mind.

She winks at Shiro. 

And Shiro reacts completely flustered, nearly tripping out of her bed as she tries to steady herself. Keith has to smile at her reaction. She decides that, well, two can play the game, and teasing Shiro seems to be too easy not to give in to it. 

So her eyes fix on Shiro as she strolls back to the recamier, leaning her arms on the headboard as she shifts her backside just so it’s on full display for the camera. 

And for Shiro. 

She bends down a bit, letting her hips move in slow circles, her eyes never leaving Shiro’s. 

With a swift motion, Keith turns, sitting down with her legs spread wide and her body angled slightly backwards. Her hands find her knees and play with the soft fabric of her overknee stockings, before her fingers glide further up her leg, higher and higher, until they stop shortly over the hem of her panties.

Shiro is a mess, Keith can see as much from where she’s sitting on the bed, her face a hot red. She lets her fingers – the metal ones, Keith notes – glide through her hair in distress not just once, but at least three times, her mouth opening further and further. Keith knows Shiro’s hanging on her lips. She has Shiro right where she wants her. Just a bit more, just a flick of her wrist, just...

“Hey, not to be rude, but, you know, the camera is this way.”

Actually, the cameraman is pretty rude. How dare he interrupt such an important… conversation?  
  
With a sigh, Keith returns to do her job, suggestively writhing between white pillows. The next time she looks up to see Shiro, she notices the woman is already shooting again, focusing on her camera instead of Keith.  
  
It’s a shame. 

Just when Keith started to enjoy herself.  
  


Still, the fact that Keith can occasionally glance over and see Shiro’s beautiful body in the most charming poses makes up for it.  
  
*  
  


The film crew takes far too long.   
  
Too long to film scenes that won’t be longer than 10 seconds in the end, Keith thinks. 

She’s not done yet, Pidge tells her when Keith is ushered off the white set, since they want to film a scene with both models. So they lead Keith to the black set, mumbling something along the lines of ‘the bed is bigger’.

And it’s only a few seconds later that Keith finds herself pinned to the bed, draped between black pillows, with the most angelic face hovering her, two strong arms framing her face. 

“Hi, I’m Keith,” she says nonchalantly as if the woman of her dreams wasn’t kneeling over her, beaming at her like she ate a bowl of sun rays for breakfast.  
  
“Hi, I’m Shiro. You’re hot,” Shiro answers. Keith can’t decide if the line is very smooth or very cheap.

“And you’re very.. frilly.” _Wow, very smooth yourself, Keith._

Keith loves pretty underwear. Loves lacy bras and tiny panties. But right now, there’s a lot of fabric covering Shiro’s skin from Keith’s eyes and that should be totally illegal. If it wasn’t for the film crew and the eagle eyes of their producers, Keith knows full well that Shiro wouldn’t be wearing the lacy thing for much longer. 

She tells Shiro as much when she reaches up to adjust one of the bows in Shiro’s hair.

If only to see Shiro’s face all flustered and cute, blushing bright pink under the layers of make-up. 

Or maybe it was just the make-up artist going on a rampage with her blush brush. From up close, Shiro’s eyes are even more beautiful. The black charcoal of her eyeliner does wonders to bring out the grey hues and the long, fake lashes make her eyes appear even bigger, even more innocent. 

Keith’s eyes keep straying back to Shiro’s lips. The light pink of her lips is so inviting, perfectly underlining the round shape and the sly grin on Shiro’s lips. And suddenly her lips are coming closer and so is Shiro’s whole body, bending into Keith’s space. 

Losing herself in Shiro’s eyes is easy, especially when Shiro looks at her like that. Like she’s the only person in the room worth looking at.

Keith gulps when Shiro’s lips are so close to her own that she can feel Shiro’s breath fanning against her skin. But it’s a near miss when Shiro shifts, turning so she can whisper something into Keith’s ear. 

“Can’t wait to wreck you.”

Shiro’s voice is deep and sexy, the words rolling from her lips so easily. 

And Keith is glad she’s lying on the bed, because, _wow_ , she already feels like a wreck underneath Shiro. 

A good wreck. 

Before she can answer and wipe the smirk from Shiro’s face, they hear the camera man shout for them to get into position. 

Keith wants to wave them off, wants the whole crew to leave them alone right on the spot. But Shiro just smiles at her, telling her, “Let’s give our best,” and it’s enough to make Keith’s toes curl a bit.

*

Once the filming starts, Keith has no idea where flustered Shiro went. 

Because suddenly the woman kneeling above her is self-confident, flirting with her and giving witty remarks whenever she knows the camera can’t see her face. She does her best, using silly plays on words to make Keith play along, to give in to her flirting. It’s a race, trying to figure out who can make the other blush first, can make the other lose their composure in front of the camera, and damn, Keith never knew bad jokes could be such a turn on. 

It’s hard to stay professional. Because seeing Shiro up close is just as devastating because she’s even more beautiful, her abs even more prominent and her cleavage even more intimidating. Especially when the producer wants them to switch positions.

Leaving Keith kneeling over Shiro.

It’s a sight to behold, Shiro’s white hair splayed out on the black bedding, her lips slightly parted, shining pink from the lip gloss. Keith would give a lot to kiss her right here, right now, but she knows Pidge would give her hell for ruining the lip gloss right in the middle of filming.

“Can you scoot closer together?” Keith hears the call of the camera man, and she curses under her breath. 

The producers are really challenging her here. Especially when they make her put her hands just over Shiro’s bosom. For suddenly Shiro’s heartbeat is bleeding into Keith’s fingertips, the rhythm fast and beautiful. 

The perfect match to Shiro’s pink cheeks.   
  
There’s a twinkle in Shiro’s eyes when she looks up at her through her bangs. And all Keith can think about is how she wants to kiss those beautiful lips. How she wants Shiro to see stars and make her lose her breath. 

They definitely have to re-shoot this frame, because Keith looks way too innocent for her devil outfit while Shiro’s mischievous grin is anything but angelic.

But it’s not Keith’s fault, really, because she’s not to blame for the things Shiro whispered in Keith’s ears, anything but innocent, making the blood boil in her veins as Shiro’s hand sneaks her way to Keith’s ass, giving it a light squeeze. 

“Later.” Shiro grins.

And Keith has never anticipated anything more. 

*

Shooting the last scene takes forever and goes by in the blink of an eye.

It’s a delicious torture, having her hands on Shiro’s soft skin and not being allowed to move until the camera is done. 

At the same time, there’s hardly enough time to memorize every detail of Shiro’s body. How she smells, the way her lips curve upwards, the way her skin feels underneath Keith’s fingertips 

But when the shoot wraps up, everything happens too fast. 

They are nearly thrown off the bed, ushered off the set, no time to exchange any words. And while Pidge traps Keith in a conversation about her schedule for the rest of the week and why the hell did she act so unprofessionally, Keith can only send questioning glances to Shiro who heads for her dressing room, followed by a woman with flowing white hair who seems to be her manager.

Before Shiro disappears behind the door, though, she turns, pressing a finger to her lips and winking at Keith one last time. 

And the urge to follow Shiro is huge, but Pidge goes on rambling about some change in their schedule that messes up the rest of the schedule. Keith really, _really_ doesn’t care. She keeps her eyes locked on Shiro’s door and the second her manager leaves Shiro’s dressing room, Keith takes her chance.

“Sorry, need to go to the toilet,” she tells Pidge, already heading for Shiro. She hears Pidge yelling something after her, but it gets lost. Keith is too focused on her destination.

“Look who’s the devil now,” Keith says as she enters.

Shiro’s leaning casually against a table, a suggestive smile on her lips as Keith locks the door behind her. 

It only takes Keith three steps to reach Shiro. And it only takes them three seconds before they find themselves in a very heated, very desperate kiss. 

Keith has been wanting to kiss those lips for the better part of the last hour. The waiting has been worth it. Shiro kisses with fire, fueled by passion. Her lips are soft against Keith’s, her mouth warm and wet, making Keith’s fingertips tingle with want. Shiro’s teeth sinking into her bottom lip are sharp, causing Keith to groan into their kiss. If this is the reason Shiro’s hand finds the nape of her neck, pressing her closer, Keith won’t complain. 

She fits perfectly into the space between Shiro’s legs and where their skin touches, their bellies, their bare legs, their arms, it leaves a hot trail and goosebumps running down Keith’s spine. 

The lace of Shiro’s underwear is a bit scratchy where it meets Keith’s skin, but she doesn’t care, not at all, when Shiro’s fingers start playing with her hair and the lace wrapped around her pigtails. Keith blinks and she can feel her hair flowing over her shoulders again. 

“Wow,” Keith says as they part, a bit breathless. Shiro’s eyes are glassy, flustered, and it’s a mesmerizing view. 

“Wow,” Shiro answers, her lips curving into a smile. “That lip gloss is really kiss-proof. Just as advertised.” 

“Oh shut up.” Keith rolls her eyes. The lip gloss still sits perfectly on Shiro’s mouth, painting the lips a delicious pink. 

“Make me!” Shiro grins. 

And Keith is happy to oblige. 

She loves the feeling of letting her fingers roam over Shiro’s skin, memorizing every curve and every bump with her fingertips. Keith traces her fingers over Shiro’s gorgeous abs and, _wow_ , Keith thinks, she might be ready to ascend here and now.

What’s even more beautiful is the fact that she’s allowed to kiss every part of Shiro. It starts with Shiro’s mouth, soft and hot against her lips. But she does not stop her, not when Shiro bares her neck, the perfect invitation for Keith to leave a trail of kisses from the corner of Shiro’s mouth down to her collarbone.

When she presses a kiss too close to the white lace of Shiro’s bra, Shiro shifts, bringing a distance between them. 

“Not the bra,” she says with a soft chuckle. “Allura won’t be pleased if she finds red lip gloss on the white underwear.”

“Allura as in, your girlfriend?” Keith raises an eyebrow.  
  
Shiro shakes her head. “As in my manager.”  
  
“So no girlfriend,” Keith muses. She can feel Shiro’s fingers wander dangerously low, cupping the cheeks of her ass.  
  
“Not yet. It depends,” Shiro says with a smirk as she squeezes the soft flesh underneath her hands, making Keith yelp. 

It’s out of pure revenge that Keith presses her lips to the most prominent swell of Shiro’s bra, burning the glowing red shape of her lips onto the pristine white fabric.  
  
“On what?” 

With ease, Shiro hoists her up and turns both of them around. In a complete bemused way, Keith finds herself sitting on the table, her legs wrapped around Shiro’s hips. She always assumed Shiro was strong, but damn, Keith did not know she had a thing for such casual displays of strength.

It makes her throw her head back in a low moan, giving Shiro the perfect opportunity to pepper her collarbone with kisses.  
  
“On whether or not this hot model I met today will give me her number after I wrecked her.” 

There’s something dangerous in Shiro’s eyes as she looks up between the fluff of her bangs. Something mischievous. It’s paired with the thrill of Shiro’s fingers playing with the seam of her panties. 

Keith loves the sight.  
  
“Hmmm, you better show your best side.” Keith smirks.  
  
“Oh, I’ll make sure of that.”  
  
And Keith sees stars when she feels Shiro’s fingers slipping into her panties, finding her soft and wet when they circle around _that_ spot. Keith presses her mouth against Shiro’s shoulder in fear of getting too loud. 

Keith is not proud of the way she nearly coos against Shiro’s skin, how her fingers dig into Shiro’s arm, leaving the crescent moon shapes of her fingernails. But Shiro knows exactly how to make her a withering mess underneath her touch. It would be a lie to say their previous banter did not stir desire in Keith before. This though… Shiro’s skilful touches are heaven.

While Shiro’s hand continues the quest to wreck her, Keith’s mouth wanders further down Shiro’s chest, leaving a trail of kisses and soft nibs, before her lips find the lace of Shiro’s bra. The red lipstick stain still smiles at Keith from the pure white fabric. She casually flicks one strap of the bra away giving her a perfect view on the pristine skin underneath. 

And as her lips continue kissing the swell of Shiro’s breast, Keith’s toes curl in the most beautiful way when Shiro’s fingers press deeper, finally entering her.

“Ah, ah, you know how it is. No marks,” Shiro snickers, but Keith really does not care. Let them photoshop it, she thinks, as she sinks her teeth into the soft skin on Shiro’s breast, eliciting a low growl from Shiro. Keith can feel it resonating in her chest, sending a heat down to where Shiro’s fingers are doing a good job as they find their own rhythm. 

Of course, Shiro’s aim is perfect, just like everything she does. If Keith had the mental capability to roll her eyes, she would. Instead, Keith is not proud of the mumbling mess Shiro’s fingers turn her into. But Shiro is so good at what she’s doing, especially when she starts whispering soft praises into Keith's ears as her fingers graze over something that makes Keith bend her back in pleasure.

“You’re doing so well. Can’t wait to spread you out all over my bed sheets. Take my time with you. You’ll never want to leave my bed again.”

Keith does the only thing she’s able to: She shuts her up with a kiss. 

And maybe it’s a mistake, Keith thinks when Shiro is happy to return the kiss, eagerly licking into Keith’s mouth at the first chance while her thumb flicks over Keith’s clit, making her moan against Shiro’s lips.

It’s nearly unfair how Shiro is so perfect, sending waves of pleasure through her veins, making her legs twitch.  
  
Keith is not proud of how fast she can feel her body reach its climax, how her back bends before she’s a shuddering mess underneath Shiro’s touch, whimpering against her lips when Shiro does not immediately stop. Keith can feel her body squeeze around Shiro’s fingers, the tiniest movement of Shiro a tickling torture. 

What escapes her lips is a dumb mixture of a chuckle and a groan as Shiro slowly pulls out.

Keith waves one hand through her hair. She must look like the mess, but, damn. _Damn_! 

“Wow,” she says, still trying to catch her breath. “Your turn.”  
  
But when Keith, still squirming where she tries to sit, lifts her hands towards Shiro’s underwear, Shiro only pats her hands away.

“Next time, baby.” Shiro smiles. She looks gorgeous like this, her neck adorned with the red shape of Keith’s lips laughing back at her at least twenty times. 

_Next time,_ Keith thinks, her mind curling deliciously around the thought. 

_Next time_. 

  
*

When Keith leaves the dressing room ten minutes later, her hair is disheveled and she’s definitely still flustered.

But there’s a cup of coffee in her hand, decorated by the sharp lines of the digits of Shiro’s phone number right next to the beautiful print of Shiro’s lips in the pink hues of the angelic lip gloss. 

In curled letters right above the number, it says: “Call me.”

And Keith is sure she will. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I'll try my best to reply to comments and would love to hear what you think!
> 
> [Twitter♡](https://www.twitter.com/dropsofautumn)


End file.
